Frozen Heart
by Date's Frozen Flower
Summary: This is a story about the man, er woman, who became the most feared in the land. Please read on to find out.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of **Sengoku Basara**, if there is a name you don't recognize then it is an OC.

**Frozen Heart**

"My grandnieces and nephew, this is a tale about the man, er woman, that became the most feared in the entire Northern region. It all started with...

00000

"AAAAAHH!"

The group of blue clad men pulled their horses to a stop. Fearfully looking around, one of them asked, "What was that?"

"It was just a bird. Now don't be getting your panties in a wad." the man said teasingly beside him.

One of the leaders looked at the man who was wearing a helmet with a gold crescent moon. "What do you think Lord Masamune?"

Masamune had a grim expression on his face, "It wasn't a bird."

"Should we check it out?" the man asked again.

"Well, it's on our way home and if it is a skirmish, eh" Masamune smiled "I can't help it if we happen to finish the fight on our way through, now can I? Move out men!"

The men urged their horses onward, heading towards the sound.

00000

Flinging the blood from the blade the white clad warrior slid it into its sheath. The warrior took in the sight of slain men before him. Turning back to the village he was about to take a step forward, but then stopped, for he heard hoof beats. Growling, he grabbed the katana by its hilt and turned back to the forest. Before him was a group of horsemen clad in blue.

The man wearing a helmet with a gold crescent moon had his arms crossed and had in impressed look on his face. "Are you the one who killed these men?"

"Be careful my lord. He isn't what he seems." the lord's right hand man said.

The lord dismounted from his horse and placed his hand on one of six hilts strapped to his waist, "Quit being such a worry wart Kojuro." he smiled, "I want you to stay out of this fight no matter what."

"But my lord!" Kojuro was shocked by what Masamune was asking of him.

Masamune looked at Kojuro, "No matter what Kojuro."

Kojuro bowed his head, "Yes, my lord."

Kojuro watched as Masamune made his way to the challenger. He watched as the fight progressed to the point that Masamune had to draw all six swords. He wanted to help his boss so badly but he stood there as Masamune had asked him to for he feared if he stepped in, Masamune would kill him for sure. It didn't take long for Masamune to lose his helmet. Masamune then lost his swords one at a time. Right after Masamune lost all but one sword, Kojuro reached for his and was about to step in to help when Masamune blocked his opponent's attack and suddenly punched him.

Sinking to his knees, the man looked up at Masamune through his white hair that had come loose from his hair tie. "That was a cheap shot." he leaned heavily on his blade.

Masamune slid his sword into its sheath and reached his hand out to help his opponent up. "Your quite skilled with a blade."

Looking at his outstretched hand, the man batted it away, "I don't need your pity." He struggled up using his katana as a support.

"It wasn't out of pity, it was because I admired your skill." Masamune said as he turned to gather up his remaining swords. "my question is, why are you protecting this village and not your father or brothers?"

The man turned pale as he slid his sword into its sheath, "When did you find out?"

"From the very beginning. That's why I didn't want Kojuro to join in. So what's your name?" Masamune asked as he slid his last sword into its sheath.

"I'm known as the Ice Fang of the North." the man said as he crossed his arms.

Masamune looked at the man, "Pfft, I meant your real name."

"I don't have to tell you that." The man turned his head and stuck his nose in the air.

Masamune crossed his arms and smiled, "I guess you don't have to answer that question."

As Fang watched him, Masamune turned back to his horse and mounted up. Urging his horse forward with his men following, Masamune said, "Let's have another fight someday."

Fang looked up at Masamune, "I'll hold you to that." he growled out as he wiped the blood from his lip.

He watched as Masamune's group rode off over the hill. Smiling, he headed back to the village for the evening meal.

Sliding the door open he walked into his room and removed his sword. Untying his tunic he let it fall to the floor. As he was stepping into the hot water that was waiting for him, he removed the wrappings from around his chest, revealing that he was a she in disguise.

Fang slid into the water and sighed contentedly. A knock sounded on the door. Smiling, Fang called out, "Come in Mother."

The door slid open then shut. Leaning back against the edge of the tub, Fang soon felt gently fingers massaging her scalp. Finally after several minutes, Mother spoke, "I wish you would stop fighting, Tsubaki and settle down."

"Mother you know I can't do that." Tsubaki closed her eyes, "with Father and my brothers dead somebody has to protect this village while the other men are gone."

Mother sighed, "Yes, but I wish it wasn't you. I wish a strong man would come and at least realize your beauty and ask you to be his wife. But all the men seem to not be able to beat you."

Tsubaki opened her eyes and watched as the bubbles settled in the water. She wasn't about to tell her mother that a man had beaten her.

"But a deal is a deal." her mother sighed heavily, "you'll only marry the man that can finally beat you in a fair fight." she rinsed Tsubaki's hair as she continued, "I wish your uncle hadn't taught you how to fight."

00000

Meanwhile, Masamune halted his men for the night. After lighting fires and eating, Kojuro sat down next to Masamune, who looked like he was deep in thought with his hand on his chin. Kojuro asked, "Why did you not want me to protect your back when you fought him?"

Masamune answered as he crossed his arms, "She was my opponent alone."

Kojuro nodded, "So he's like Sanada Yukimara." Masamune turned to look at him. Kojuro looked over, but then he realized what Masamune had said, "Wait a minute, SHE?!"

Masamune nodded, "That's what I said. She was also a formidable opponent. I almost lost to her. I probably would have if I hadn't punched in her the stomach when I did."

Kojuro nodded again, but then he looked at Masamune, "But my lord, weren't you being a little hard on her?!"

Masamune stood up, "Would you rather I had died by the hand of a woman? Is that what you are saying?!"

Kojuro looked up at his lord in shock, "No, that's not what I'm saying at all." he then murmured, "I didn't think you would fight a woman."

Masamune glared down at Kojuro, "This conversation is finished." Masamune walked to the fire Kojuro had vacated and laid down for the night.

00000

"So why are we looking for the Ice Fang of the North again?" asked Sanada's companion.

Sanada looked over and smiled, "We are to extend my lord's invitation for a ceremony." looking at the road again he said, "But I don't understand what he meant about being careful of the flower."

Sanada's companion looked at him puzzled, "Be careful of the flower?"

Sanada laughed, "Maybe he meant in the Fang's village there is a poisonous flower."

Chuckling nervously his companion said, "That must have been what he meant."

00000

"I'll be back after I do my morning patrols Mother." Tsubaki hugged her mother before walking out the door.

Mother sighed, "Please be careful."

Smiling, Tsubaki waved as she called out, "I always am."

Mother waved back and watched Tsubaki's back until it vanished over the hill. Closing the door she placed her hands on her hips, "Hmmph, I wish that child would act more ladylike." she grabbed a cloth and began dusting the armor that sat in the corner.

"Talking to yourself again sister?" a voice asked from behind her.

Mother looked over her shoulder to find her husband's sister, Tsubaki's aunt, standing behind her holding a cloth. "It's all your fault that Tsubaki is the wild child that she is." Mother said as she rubbed the armor harder.

Auntie asked innocently, "What do you mean 'your fault'? I wasn't this wild when I was her age."

"But it's your wild bloodline. If it wasn't for that blood, her father and brothers would still be alive!" Mother snapped as tears sprung to her eyes.

Auntie placed the cloth down and walking over to Mother, she placed her hand on her shoulder, "I don't think it was just our bloodline that sent Kazuya to his death." Mother looked up at Auntie, "I think he still would have gone to war so he could protect you. If he had any choice at all he would have come back to you."

Mother burst into tears as she wrapped her arms around Auntie, "Your right. Tsubaki is just like him." Mother pulled away, "She's doing it to protect me. Even going as far as not marrying."

00000

"Do you think we are heading in the correct direction?" Sanada's companion asked for the umpteenth time.

Sighing, Sanada said, "I think we are almost there." Sanada suddenly pulled his horse to a stop. Standing before them was a white clad warrior.

The warrior drew his sword and asked, "Who dares trespass on my territory?"

"I am Sanada Yukimara, loyal servant of my lord Takeda Shingen." Sanada said as he dismounted from his horse. "I am also the rival of Date Masamune."

The sword lowered a fraction and it looked as if the warrior recognized the name Sanada had given. But then the warrior tightened his grip on the hilt as his face darkened, "Do you mean to tell me you have fought that one-eyed serpent?"

Sanada's face showed his shock, "You've met him too?!"

"If you are his rival than I will kill you here and now!" the warrior cried as he ran to meet Sanada with his sword flying towards Sanada's neck.

"Wait! I have a message from my lord to give you if you are truly the Ice Fang of the North!" Sanada cried as he blocked his attack with his spear.

The man stopped and said, "Fine then speak your mind now before I kill you."

Sanada held his spears at the ready as he said, "My lord wishes to send an invitation to you, the Ice Fang of the North, to join him along with the other lords at a ceremony." Sanada paused waiting to see if he would attack,. "He also said beware of the flower of that village. So I was wondering do you have any poisonous flowers around your village?"

Fang looked sharply at him then growled as he charged at him, "I'm going to send you to your lord so black and blue he's going to wonder why he sent such a child to do his work!"

00000

Sanada panted as he leaned against his spear. Looking up at his opponent he watched as Fang wiped blood from his lip. Growling, he looked down at the ground. His legs were about to give under him. Kneeling, he said, "You are a very formidable opponent." looking Fang in the eyes he continued, "I would be honored if you accepted my lord's invitation. This is the second time I have felt a burning passion like this. I would be honored if we could meet on the field of battle again."

Fang slid his sword into its sheath. Walking to stand in front of Sanada he accepted Sanada's hand, "Tell your lord I will gladly come to his ceremony, but I don't plan on going to battle." Sanada's face fell, "However, if you wish to spar with me then stop by anytime."

Sanada stood up and firmly grasped Fang's hand, "I am most honored to be held in such high esteem by the Ice Fang of the North. When I have time I will most assuredly come to spar with you." releasing his hand Sanada smiled, "the ceremony is scheduled to take place in a few days."

Sanada's companion brought the horses forward and helped Sanada mount. Watching them ride away, Tsubaki placed her hands on her hips, "I wonder why Lord Shingen wants me to come. I haven't fought him in a couple of years."

She stood there remembering that Takeda had beaten her a couple years ago and he helped her improve her fighting by pointing out her weak points. Turning, Tsubaki went back to her home to enjoy some peace and quiet, she hoped.

Sliding the door open she was met by her aunt. Seeing the blood on Tsuabki's face her aunt glared at her as she placed her hands on her hips, "Who did you fight this time?"

Tsubaki grabbed a wet towel and washed her face keeping her back to her aunt, "I fought with Sanada Yukimara, Lord Shingen's vassal."

"What did the lord want?" Auntie asked surprised.

Tsubaki dried her face, "My Lord Shingen has extended an invitation to a ceremony that he is hosting to the Ice Fang of the North."

Mother looked at her, "You did tell him that you were coming correct?"

Tsubaki sighed as she sat down, "Of course Mother."

Mother and Auntie looked at each other and smiled. Mother looked at Tsubaki, "When is this ceremony?"

Tsubaki eyed her mother with suspicion, "In a fews days, so I guess I must pack and get the horses ready."

"No, you just go get the horses prepared, we will pack everything we will need for the trip." Auntie said as she took Mother's arm and went to their room. Tsubaki watched them as she sipped her tea.

"What are you doing?" Mother asked Auntie after Auntie closed the door.

Auntie placed her finger in front of her lips, shushing Mother, "If we go to this ceremony Lord Shingen would surely have invited all the strong men of the land. Sooo..."

Mother's eyes grew big in understanding, "Oh, I see where you are going with this. If we go to the ceremony with Tsubaki she might meet someone that would tame that wild blood."

Meanwhile, Tsubaki stood next to her horse brushing it wondering why Mother and Auntie were going to go with her.

00000

"So the Tiger of Kai wishes us to come celebrate with him?" Date asked the ninja that was dressed in green.

The ninja smiled and said, "Yes, he has extended an invitation to all the strong lords of the land."

"Sasuke, is Lord Shingen inviting all the lords?" Kojuro asked.

Sasuke scratched his head, "Oh, are you asking if he is extending an invitation to the Ice Fang of the North? Yes."

Kojuro sighed, "That's good." Kojuro stood up, "since it is so late why don't you stay here for the night."

"I think I'll do that." Sasuke bowed, "thank you."

00000

Tsubaki growled the next morning as she tightened the girth on her mother's horse. Squealing, the horse sidestepped. Placing her hand on the horse's neck she waited until it settled down, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pinch you." Walking to the horse's head she rubbed it's nose, "I wonder why Mother and Auntie are coming."

Turning around she reached for the bridle and slipped her hand through the headstall. Pausing she reached for her sword. Glancing to the dark shadows, she slowly drew her sword. Someone spoke, "Hey! It's just me, Maeda Keiji."

Sighing, she slid the blade back, "What do you want?" she asked as she turned to put on the bridle.

"You never change do you?" Keiji asked as he rubbed the horse's neck.

Tsubaki looked at him, "In what way?"

Keiji shrugged his shoulders, "Oh I don't know. Suspicious, talking to the horse." Looking over the horse's back at Tsubaki he asked solemnly, "Would you mind if I accompanied you there?"

Tsubaki smiled and laying her arms across the horse's back she asked, "Need you ask? Mother would be glad if you joined us. She would be ecstatic."

Keiji laughed, "You have a point there. Here let me help you." he grabbed the other saddle and was settling it on Tsubaki's stallion when Auntie and Mother came out with sacks. "Good morning." Keiji said when he saw them.

"Good morning Keiji, are you going to be accompanying us?" Mother asked as Tsubaki took her sack and strapped it onto the horse.

Keiji took Auntie's sack and situated it on the horse as he said, "Tsubaki is going to let me accompany you to the ceremony."

Mother looked over at Tsubaki. Rolling her eyes Tsubaki mounted her horse knowing what her mother was going to say. Grabbing the pack horse's reigns she urged her stallion forward and waited at the gate until her mother and the others joined her.

00000

Sanada greeted each of the lords as they entered the house of Kai. He kept looking for two specific men that he was hoping would show up. One of them being Date Masamune, the other was the Ice Fang of the North. After greeting Chosokabe Motochika he turned and saw Date approaching with Kojuro.

"Welcome Lord Masamune. I hope you'll enjoy your stay with us." Sanada said as Date stopped his horse.

Glaring at him, Date said, "This had better not be another one of those man extravaganzas."

Sanada smiled, "Don't worry, my lord has invited everyone. Include their friends and family."

Date urged his horse onward, "If I had known that, I would have brought everyone."

Sanada watched as Date rode off followed by Kojuro. Somebody cleared their throat from behind him. Turning to greet whoever it was he smiled when he saw Keiji with a beautiful woman beside him and what looked to be her family.

"When did you get married Keiji?" Sanada asked surprised.

Keiji looked stunned along with the woman that was beside him. Keiji then broke out in laughter, "No, this is the Ice Fang..."

"Oh, I see now, it's Fang's wife and since he couldn't make it he asked you to escort his treasure." Sanada said interrupting Keiji.

Growling, Tsubaki urged her horse forwards past Sanada. Her mother looked at her aunt as they moved forward, "It would have been nice if Keiji had married her."

Auntie said, "I don't think Keiji would have been the right match for her."

Mother looked at Tsubaki's stiff back, then looked at Keiji's relaxed back, "No, I think you're right. He isn't a good match at all."

00000

Kenshin leaned over and asked Kasuga, "Who is the woman next to Keiji?"

Kasuga watched Keiji and the woman ride by, "I think that is Tsubaki Motochika."

Kenshin looked at Kasuga, "You mean she is Chosokabe's daughter?"

"No, his brother married and Tsubaki is Chosokabe's niece." Kasuga said.

00000

Takeda stood up and held his hand up for silence. When everything settled down he spoke, "I have gathered everyone here not just to celebrate but to also tell you grave news. We have heard from Ieyasu that Mori is not dead. I wanted to tell everyone to be on your guard."

Tsubaki's mother gasped as she covered her mouth. "That can't be. Didn't he die?"

"Sadly no. My ninjas have seen him for themselves." Takeda said gravely.

Tsubaki looked over at her mother wanting to ask her who was Mori but didn't want to ask in front of everybody. Standing up she brushed off the kimono that her mother had made her wear. "Please pardon me my lord, but I think my family and I need to retire for the night. My mother doesn't look well."

Takeda nodded as Tsubaki helped her mother up and guided her from the room. Holding her mother's arm, Tsubaki giuded her to the room that Takeda provided and helped her sit down on her futon. Looking at her pale mother, she asked, "Who is Mori, Mother?"

"Mori is my second cousin from my mother's side." Mother said clearly shaken.

Tsubaki helped her mother into her futon, "Please rest Mother. We are safe here."

Tsubaki turned to a box that sat near her mother's bed. Opening it she prepared some medicine for her mother. Placing her hand behind her mother's head she held the cup to her lips, "Here Mother drink this and rest."

Her mother drank the medicine and closed her eyes. Gripping Tsubaki's hand she said groggily, "Please stay with me for now Tsubaki."

Tsubaki complied and sat next to her mother until her breathing became that of sleep. Standing up, she walked to the door. Looking back at her mother she was curious as to why her mother was afraid of this Mori person.

00000

A couple days later Tsubaki and her mother and aunt waved to the group as they left. Keiji stood holding Tsubaki's reigns, "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

Tsubaki smiled, "No, I think we'll be fine. Now we must be on our way."

Keiji let go of the reigns and stepped back, "Travel safely Tsubaki."

Tsubaki laughed, "Who do you think I am? Some weak woman waiting for a rescuer?"

Keiji laughed, "I don't think that at all. I've seen what you can do. I'll see you later then."

Date stood next to Kojuro and Sasuke, "Why do you think she doesn't have any suitors?" Date asked out of curiosity.

Sasuke laughed nervously, "Well she does get suitors from time to time."

Date looked at Sasuke, "I thought you were into Echigo's ninja."

Sasuke waved his hands in front of him, "Now don't be getting the wrong idea. I did try for Tsubaki's hand at one time but she wouldn't have it."

Date smiled, "You mean she beat you?"

Sasuke scratched his head, "Yeah, you could say that. After I lost I asked her why did she not marry. She told me that if she could find a man to beat her then she would marry him." Sasuke looked towards the figures in the distance, "She didn't want to be controlled or have a weak husband."

Date smiled as he crossed his arms and watched as the figures disappeared over the hill.

00000

Tsubaki finished hobbling the horses for the night and walked back to the campfire. Sitting down carefully because she didn't want to tear the kimono her mother made her wear she looked at her mother. Her mother looked to be in better health than what she was last night.

"Why is it you are afraid of your cousin Mori?" Tsubaki asked suddenly, not being able to hold her curiosity back.

Sighing her mother set her teacup in her lap as she kept her hands cupped around the warmth. "Several years ago about the time I met your father, my family was staying in the village near Mori's. He sent us out on a mission because my father was a ninja of his village. He didn't, no couldn't, complete the mission to Mori's satisfaction and when he reported back Mori ordered him to be killed along with his family. That was when your father stopped him. But it was too late for your grandfather he was already dead.

Your father took us from that village and let us live with your aunt and her two brothers." Mother looked up at Tsubaki. "That is the reason I am afraid of Mori. I'm afraid he will take someone else that is dear to me."

Tsubaki smiled as she placed her hand over her mother's, "He won't hurt us anymore. The sooner we return to the village the better." Her mother looked into her eyes, "because I'll protect you."

Suddenly from the darkness they heard evil laughter, "You'll be protecting her. Give me a break."

Tsubaki whipped around and saw several bandits come from the forest. Leaning close to her mother's ear she asked quietly, "Where is my sword?"

"It's back at the house." her mother whispered back as she gripped Tsubaki's arm.

Tsubaki growled in frustration, "Does Auntie have a weapon?"

"Sadly no." her mother looked down, "I'm sorry dear, but she and I thought if we had any weapons you would become your aggressive self while at the ceremony."

Standing up, Tsubaki carefully walked to the center of the bandits. The leader approached as he said, "So you're coming without a fight like a good gir..."

His words were cut off as it ended in gurgling. Embedded in his throat was a comb. Tsubaki's hair was falling freely now. The other bandits took up their swords and charged at her. Jerking her kimono belt loose she threw it around one of the bandit's necks, choking him as she grabbed her fan blocking the downfall blade of another. Whipping her arm around she punched him in the face and then kicked him in the groin. Causing him to fall to his knees in pain.

Tsubaki then rammed her elbow into his neck. Before she whipped around to the next man, somebody shouted, "Stop!" causing everyone to stop fighting. Tsubaki turned around. A bandit was holding a blade to her mother's throat while another was being held down by her aunt.

"If you don't want her to die then I suggest you come with us peacefully." The bandit challenged.

Tsubaki sighed as she fell to her knees in shock. Seeing her give up the bandit said, "Now that's a good girl."

Tsubaki glared up at him, "You'll pay for this."

"How? You couldn't even protect your loved ones because you didn't have any weapons." Bandit 1 said.

Tsubaki looked down. But then suddenly felt a sharp pain at the base of her neck as her mother screamed "Tsubaki!"

00000

"I think we should head out my lord." Kojuro said as the party started winding down.

"I think your right." Date walked out onto the porch, "I'm getting the feeling something isn't quite right though."

Kojuro stepped out with him, "What do you mean, my lord?"

"It feels as if there is death in the air." Date said as he walked to the stables.

"You don't think the Fang ran into some trouble do you?" Kojuro asked.

"I don't know. But let's go check it out." Date said as he mounted his horse and rode out. Followed shortly by Kojuro.

"I'm coming with you." Chosokabe said.

Date smiled, "I'm not waiting for you to catch up old man."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Chosokabe laughed as he urged the horse onward following Date and Kojuro into the night.

00000

"It looks as if a skirmish went on here." Kojuro said seeing the three dead men. "You don't think this was their camp site do you?"

Date dismounted and walked to the man that had a piece of material around his neck. Picking it up carefully he looked at it. Throwing it down in disgust he said, "She was here."

"How do you know that?" Kojuro asked as he examined one of the men.

"That was her kimono belt that she was wearing." Date said as he approached Kojuro.

"She had a pretty good aim though." Chosokabe pointed to the man he had looked at.

Date smiled when he saw the comb embedded in the man's throat. "I have to say whatever went on, she put up a pretty good fight."

"My lord, this man isn't dead yet. He was just knocked unconscious." Kojuro said as he turned the man over.

The man groaned. Date reached down and grabbed his collar, "Was there three women here?"

The man opened his eyes, groaning he said fearfully, "Yes, there was three but one of them turned into a demon."

Chosokabe laughed, "That sounds like Tsubaki." but then he scratched his head, "or it could be my sister."

"It was a young woman." the man said as fear clouded his eyes. "It was a young woman who transformed into a demon."

Date stared at him for a moment before tightening his grip on the man's collar, "Where are they now? Tell me now if you value your life."

"They have gone to the mountains...in..the...north." he managed to say before he quit breathing.

Date dropped him to the ground. Looking further at the body he realized the front of the man's shirt was bloody. Pulling it open he found a fan buried deep into the man's chest.

"He slowly bled to death. A painful way to go." Kojuro said.

Date stood up, "At least he lived long enough to tell us where they were."

00000

Tsubaki painfully opened her eyes. Blinking, she wondered where she was. Turning her head, she examined her surroundings. She suddenly realized her hands were tied behind her back and she was laying on her side on the floor.

The door opened as she tried to wiggle her way out. "It's pointless to struggle." a cold voice said.

Stopping, Tsubaki turned her head, a man dressed in green stood behind her. The man smiled coldly, "You don't know who I am, do you?"

Tsubaki rolled over onto her knees. Looking up at the man she said, "You must be Mori."

"Ah, your mother has told you about me." Mori said as he walked closer.

Tsubaki waited until he was mere inches away from her before spitting into his eyes. Yelling, he backed away as he brushed his eyes to clear them. Clearing his eyes he approached her again as anger darkened his gaze. Tsubaki glared back, but suddenly her cheek stung and her jaw hurt.

Shocked Tsubaki looked up at Mori. "Mere pawns will be killed, but I have another purpose for you." Mori said as he walked back to the door.

Tsubaki quickly slipped her legs through her arms and ran at Mori, throwing her arms over his head, trying to choke him. Mori grabbed the ropes, blocking her attempt as he rammed her back against the wall. Pain shot through her limbs causing her arms to go slack. Pulling the rope over his head Mori turned to glare at her.

"I wouldn't try that again if you want to live." Mori hissed quietly before throwing her to the floor.

He turned and left the room. Tsubaki laid there waiting for the pain to subside some before looking around the room. Finding a glass pitcher, she picked it up and was about to toss it to the floor, but then looked at it. Shaking her head she tossed it to the floor, shattering it.

Picking up a shard, she cut her bonds, nicking herself a couple of times. Picking up a couple of the larger pieces she held them in her hand. A man came in just as she stood up.

Seeing the broken glass, he looked at her, "I see you have freed yourself and are probably holding gla.." He pulled out his bade and blocked a piece before it reached his throat. "I'm glad it was me and not my lord who had come in."

Tsubaki threw another piece of glass as she made her way to the window. When she almost made it, the window suddenly broke and a sword landed near her. Grabbing it she held it at the ready facing the bandit.

"Who's sword is that?" the bandit asked.

"That would be mine." A shadow said as it flew into the window with another sword drawn.

"Date Masamune!" the bandit said smiling. "I've always wanted to face you."

"Well nows your chance." Date said blocking the blade that was aimed at him.

Moments later, Date killed the bandit. Smiling he turned to look at Tsubaki. Her eyes opened wide and she dove past Date with the sword at the ready. Date turned and watched in horror as a blade sliced her stomach. Taking the blow that was meant for him. Turning, he came face to face with Mori.

Growling in frustration he drew the remaining blades and charged at Mori. They battled for a few minutes before Date saw a opening and swung, cutting off Mori's head. Sheathing his swords quickly he bent and scooped up Tsubaki.

Tsubaki opened her eyes as she felt his arms slide around her, "What took you so long?"

"Heh, I figured you could handle him. But then I decided you would need a sword." Date brushed a strand of hair from her face as she closed her eyes, "But you shouldn't have taken the blow that was meant for me."

Tsubaki chuckled painfully, "Kojuro, your right eye, wasn't here. Wasn't I...good..enough?" she slowly closed her eyes after saying this.

Date held her close after she had passed out, "Yes, you were."

As he was binding her wound, Chosokabe walked through the door, "You know, that sounded a little like a marriage proposal to me."

Date smiled, "We need to hurry and get back to Takeda's place and hope they can help her."

They quickly mounted their horses and joined the other three as Date held onto Tsubaki.

00000

"Is she going to be all right?" Sanada asked when Kasuga and Tsubaki's mother stepped out and closed the door.

Mother looked up at Sanada, "Thankfully, yes. She must have blocked enough of the blade it wasn't as critical as it looked."

"I'm glad." Takeda said. "Let's all get some rest now. We will leave Tsubaki in her aunt's and mother's hands."

Chosokabe pulled his sister and sister-in-law to the side, "I'm just telling you what I heard when I came across them at Mori's castle, but to me it sounded as if Tsubaki proposed to Date and he accepted."

Mother grabbed Chosokabe's hand, "Do you think so?"

Chosokabe nodded as he pulled his hand away, "I'm sure she would like the ceremony to be after she recovers so let's get some rest."

Everyone went to their appropriate rooms except for Date and Mother. Who kept vigilante watch over Tsubaki.

00000

Several days later after Tsubaki was well enough to walk around, her aunt found her sitting in the sun enjoying a cup of tea.

"Can you come with me Tsubaki?" her aunt asked.

Tsubaki sighed, "All right. Is it important?"

Auntie took her hand, "Somewhat."

Her aunt drug her to where Date was standing in front of Takeda, who had a suspicious look on his face. Stunned Tsubaki stood there as Takeda spoke quickly. Not sure to what she was agreeing to she nodded her head.

"And there you have it. The One-Eyed Dragon of Oshu and the Ice Fang of the North have been joined together for eternity." Takeda said as he smiled at them.

"Wait a minute, what?!" Tsubaki held her hands up.

Takeda looked at her and said, "You just got married."

Tsubaki then turned and looked at Date, "And you're okay with this?!"

Date scratched his cheek as he smiled, "I can't say I'm not."

Tsubaki glared at him and turning she noticed he didn't have any of his swords on him. But then she didn't either. Looking beside Date she saw Kojuro and he had his swords. Quickly she grabbed his short one. Date, realizing what she was doing, started running as he yelled, "Give me my sword, Kojuro!"

"I can't do that! I'm trying to get mine back!" Kojuro said as he took off after Tsubaki, "My lady, please return the sword and think of your condition!"

Sanada looked up at Takeda as Tsubaki ran after Date and Kojuro raced after her trying to get his sword back. "I just realized what you meant my lord when you sent me to Fang's village."

Takeda looked down at Sanada with a smile, "Really?"

"Yes I did my lord, Fang is really Tsubaki, and since you said to be careful of the flower of the village, you meant to be careful of Tsubaki since you must have known that she would marry Date Masamune someday." Sanada said as he turned back to the scene in front of him.

"Yes, yes, there is still hope for you after all." Takeda was nodding his head barely paying any attention to Sanada. But then realizing what Sanada said he cried, "You buffoon!" as he punched Sanada.

Sanada looked at him after landing, "What did I do, my lord?"

"That is not what I meant at all. I meant for you to be careful when you fought Tsubaki because she is a formidable opponent." Takeda crossed his arms.

Meanwhile, Tsubaki's mother asked Chosokabe, "Do you think it was a good idea for her to marry Date? I mean look at them. They are already at each other's throats."

Chosokabe laughed, "Don't worry. Date is the best match for our Tsubaki." Chosokabe stood there watching Date hold off Tsubaki as Kojuro was trying to take back his sword, "Yep, he's the best suited man for our Tsubaki."

00000

...and that is how she froze the heart of one man." Chosokabe said as he threw his head back and started laughing as the children squealed with delight. Somebody cleared their throat behind him, causing him to stop laughing suddenly. Turning his head he saw Tsubaki standing behind him with her arms crossed and one of her fingers tapping her arm in agitation.

"Oh, hello there. I didn't hear you come in. When did you get back?" Chosokabe asked sheepishly.

"When you were telling them about the bandits." Tsubaki inspected her nails thoughtfully.

"The first bandits or the second?" Chosokabe asked.

Tsubaki continued to look at her nails, "The first."

Chosokabe scratched his head, "You mean to tell me you here from the start?"

"Yes," she placed her hand on her hips, "and that is not how I remember the story."

"But that is how I remember it happening." A man's voice spoke as he approached them.

"You are not helping this situation Date!" Tsubaki said shaking her finger in his face.

Date looked at her calmly but then smiled, "It might not have been exactly like that but it was really close."

Tsubaki glared at him as she reached for the blade that was strapped at her hip. Date held his hands up, "Whoa there. Hold up, it's the truth."

Tsubaki growled as she unsheathed her blade. Date turned and took off running. Tsubaki followed close behind as she yelled, "Take back what you said!"

Kojuro looked up as two figures flashed by him. Realizing who it was he cried out, "My lady, you should think of your condition."

"I'm still able to give this man the whupping he deserves!" Tsubaki cried as she brought her katana down where Date had been.

"You better move faster if you want to catch him Tsubaki!" Chosokabe called out.

Tsubaki growled and turned towards him.

Chosokabe smiled at the children, "And that my children is the man who's heart was frozen by the Ice Fang of the North." grabbing his anchor spear he stepped up to the window, "and now I must take my leave."

He leaped out the window before Tsubaki could reach him. As he ran away Tsubaki yelled, "Get back here and take your punishment like a man!" Kojuro was holding her back as he said, "Please my lady, think of your condition!"


End file.
